


A Surprising Occurrence: two scenes

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It which Germany is not actually sick, and he gains a temporary appreciation for salmiakki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Occurrence: two scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Despite originating from the [kink meme](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/4567.html?thread=5685463#t5685463) and my newest fill there too, bad form! :'P...it's not porny. Just cracky. And has Mpreg *ahem*

Feliciano clung to him, sobbing loudly, and Ludwig thought it all rather unfair, considering _he_ was the one who was in fact sick. Supposedly. Maybe.

"Stop that." He mumbled, glancing at the other people in the waiting room, who were pretending not to notice the German guy and his hysterical Italian husband. Nice of them, but it wasn't working.

Feliciano raised his head from Ludwig's shoulder, eyes puffy and nose running.

"B-but you're ill~ and, and, I couldn't live if..."

"Shut up, I'll be just fine. It's probably something like a...stomach flu."

He'd learned the hard way not to say it might have been something he'd eaten because Feliciano usually cooked for them. Thank god they hadn't been anywhere public _then_.

"But the other day you fainted!"

Ludwig winced and reddened.

"Don't yell about it!" he hissed, glancing around the waiting room again. People still avoided his eyes. Good.

"Excuse me...?"

Ah, there was the doctor. Looking... puzzled, and Ludwig couldn't figure out if that was good or bad.

"Um, if you'll just follow me, I'll explain the...problem."

They did, and he did. And then after much disbelieved yelling (Ludwig), showing of laboratory tests and ultrasound images and the like (the doctor) and tears (Feliciano. When Ludwig stopped the car on their way home and hugged him he most definitely didn't shed a tear. No), all was clear. Or more appropriately, things were as crazy as usual.

At least he wasn't about to die. Even if that might have seemed preferable at the time.

*

Feliciano stared at him with something like horrified fascination.

"What's...that?" He asked cautiously.

Ludwig looked down at his plate.

"Finland brought the ingredients to the... _thing_ America arranged."

As a _surprise_. America seemed to like the idea of surprise parties. Ludwig still wasn't sure whether he should cherish the memory of Feliciano yelling at the Land of the Free for ~~scaring~~ startling his pregnant husband, or to try to banish it as something mortally embarrassing.

But what were they talking about again? Right, his latest culinary invention.

"Sausage goes surprisingly well with salmiakki," Ludwig noted and tucked in again.

"Urgh." Feliciano said, his face going slightly greenish.

Oh well, more for him.


End file.
